They're real?
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: What would happen if the characters from Tortall came to earth? Is it a coincidence that fate led them into the hands of a reader?How will they get back to Tortall?
1. Neal and Kel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these magnificent characters. Tammy owns them. I own Robyn, though.

* * *

The girl, who looked about fifteen, slowly sat in the hot bath water, and started to hum her favorite tune. Summer was always her favorite season, and now that school was over, she could enjoy a nice, peaceful day. She was just washing up when the door was pushed open slowly. At that time, she thought it was her cat, Furley. Her mom and sister were downstairs watching t.v., and she didn't hear them come upstairs, so it had to be Furley. She didn't have a clue what was coming next.

"Furley, close the door, it's cold." She scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, whoever you are..." A man's voice apologized from the doorway. Robyn shrieked and covered herself up.

"Turn around." She ordered. When he obeyed, she got out of the bath, put a towel around her naked body, and examined the strange man from behind. He was wearing the most unusual clothing for summer - and for style. Boys didn't wear tunics and breeches nowadays unless somehow the style changed. "Okay, you can turn around now."

When the boy - or was it a man - turned around, Robyn noted his green eyes, his stunned facial expression and his wierd sense of style once again. This boy looked strangely familiar.

"Neal?"

"Who are you? And where am I, and how do you know my name?"

"You're Nealan of Queenscove, right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Robyn." She replied cautiuously. "How did you get here? I thought you lived in Tortall...and it's not even..." She stopped herself before she said too much; before Neal got confused. Robyn walked into her bedroom, Neal following the whole way.

"Not even what? I do live in Tortall." He looked at her, confused. "What, am I in Scanra?"

"No..." She said. How was she going to explain to him that he was on earth, not Tortall - wherever that was. "Turn around again. Where's Kel? Why just you?"

"What do you mean 'just me'? I don't know where Kel is..." He said with his back to her. Robyn had just pulled her shirt over her head when she heard a scream come from downstairs. She ran past Neal and down the stairs as fast as she could. When she got there, with Neal not far behind her, a bewildered Kel stood in the livingroom, daggar in her hand. She must have been scared to death. Neal ran over to her with a yell.

"Neal? Where are we, and who are these people?"

"Kel, Neal, follow me." Robyn said from the doorway and vanished up the stairs. With the looks the other two people were giving them, they were going to follow.

"Now, tell me the last thing you guys remember doing before you were here." Robyn said when they had settled into her room.

"Wait a second." Kel said suspiciously. "Who are you and how do you know our names?"

"Okay..." She took a deep breath. "This is going to be hard to explain, and hard to understand, so, bear with me." She picked up a book from her bookshelves. It was first test. "Do you recognize this girl? It's Kel."

"How did you get that?" Neal demanded.

"Just wait a second. There's this author who writes about famous people in Tortall. I didn't know it could be real, but you two are living proof." By this time, Kel had grabbed one and was looking inside. "You know Alanna?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"I know pretty much all about her life, too. Kel, I know that you spent time on the Yamani islands, you live in Mindelan, you were technically the first Lady Knight in Tortall and you had a fear of heights." Their puzzled expressions made Robyn smile. "Neal? You were Alanna's squire, you have a sarcastic mouth and get yourself into a mess with it, you have the gift and you use it to be a healer sometimes."

"How do you know all this?" He asked her, awed and frightened.

"From the books. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?" Kel said from underneath the book.

"Tell me the last thing you remember doing before you were here."

"Well, I was sleeping." Neal said. "I just remember waking up in this strange place."

"I was practicing with my glaive and suddenly I passed out. Then I ended up here without my glaive."

"Hmm, interesting. I wonder why nobody else came..."

* * *

A/N: Who else will come and how will they get back? Who should be in the next chappie? R&R! 


	2. Daine and Numair

A/N: Elena, this one's for YOU! Chicago. That is SO for you. Oh, and who else do you want to come to earth? Put it in your review, and I will try to fit them in somehow. Thanks!

* * *

"How do we know we can trust you?" Neal said as Robyn sat at the kitchen table, munching on a tuna sandwich.

"You know you can trust me because I showed you those books. You should be my friends right now." She said with her mouth full. "Besides, I _am_ helping you out of this glitch."

"If it's just a glitch, how do we find our way back?" Kel asked as she picked at her sandwich.

"Um... that's what we have to figure out." Robyn sighed as she got up from the table. "Do you guys want to get some fresh air with me?" They got up willingly and followed Robyn out the door.

"So, since you know so much about us, what about you?" Kel asked, eager to get to know her new friend. Robyn looked at Kel. She was smiling warmly. Robyn smiled back.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked innocently. They walked down a road to thelake right beside Robyn's house. The sun beat down heavily on their heads.

"Well, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of heights too, unfortunately, and I don't think I'd be brave enough to get over them." That made her long awaited friends laugh. Robyn had always looked up to them and really wanted ot meet them. Now that she had, though, it was completely different.

"What else?" Neal asked curiously.

"Well, I -" They were all interrupted by a loud crash and a thump inside the forest. Robyn looked from Neal to Kel. They ran to the forest to see what was up. When they reached their destination, they say a very tall man trying to get himself off the ground and in order.

"Numair!" Kel ran to help the man up. Neal just gave Robyn the I-never-knew-this-would-happen look. Robyn gave it back. "What are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

"I fell from the sky..." He replied hazily from his unexpected fall.

"Are you alright?" Neal asked from his post beside Robyn.

"Yes...but who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Salmalin. The name's Robyn."

"Master is not required, thank you Robyn." After he looked around, he realized he was not where he thought he was. "Where is this? I was just in my workshop, now I'm outside..." He looked around to see if he recognized the place. "How do I get back to the workshop?" He started wandering around and came upon the lake. Now he was confused.

"Numair. We're not where you think we are." There was a cawing in the background, and suddenly a bird flew from the sky. It looked more like a raven. The bird swooped down and landed on Numair's arm.

"Daine's here." Robyn said calmly. The other two just looked at her, surprised.

"She knows everything." Neal said to Kel as they watched Daine shift-shape before their eyes.

"I hate doing that in front of people." She said as she watched the audience she had. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be with Dom." She said as she pointed at Kel. Then she pointed at Neal. "And you're supposed to be on your honeymoon! What are you doing here? Wait a second... what am _I_ doing here?" She looked at Numair, who just put his arm around her, comfortingly.

"I have a lot more explaining to do, don't I?" Robyn asked Kel. Kel nodded sympathetically. "Well, I suggest we sit down." They walked over to a group of rocks all sitting together.

"What's going on?" Daine asked suspiciously.

"You're not in Tortall anymore."

"Well, I knew that, but why, and how? And where?"

"Well, I'm guessing you don't know whereIllinois is, right?" The awkward silence gave her the answer. "Kel, Neal and I were trying to figure out how they got here and why, so I don't exactly know why. If you stay with us, we can try to figure this all out on our own and try to get back to Tortall."

"How do you know about Tortall? Who are you, really?" Numair asked. She knew this would come up. Fortunately, Kel butted in and told them all about the conversation they had that morning. Robyn was glad she didn't have to explain anything to them. She was glad she had such great heros with her.

"So, you know everything about us?" Numair asked. _'Yes I do. I wish I knew how to get you home, though.'_


End file.
